Take me to the Subway
by That.Fandom.Author
Summary: Based off of Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP meet on some form of public transportation. There are no seats left so Person A and Person B are both standing. Person A is admiring Person B, and get so distracted that they loose their grip on the pole/bar/loop and fall forward and onto Person B when the train/bus/etc. they are on lurches. Rated T for language Disclaimer.


Clark didn't usually take the subway.

Usually she took, like, a cab or something. But Raven had insisted, saying that the ride to her mechanic convention thing would be too expensive if she took a cab and that she'd better take the subway. The only reason Clarke wasn't bundled up in blankets on her couch right then was because Raven had gone to her art convention more than once so the least Clarke could do was go to one of Raven's.

So Clarke didn't usually take the subway.

If she had known that there were extremely attractive people on the subway she would've for sure. There were no attractive men in a taxi. There was only ever the Indian driver who was married and had seven kids. Not that Clarke had anything against Indian drivers who were married and had seven kids, it was just usually that particular taxi driver who drove her around.

Clarke was painfully single, so she was pleasantly surprised when she found quiet the collection of attractive men and women at the subway station.

But Clarke didn't usually take the subway.

Thus Clarke also had no knowledge of where she had to go. Naturally she asked the first person she came across, but considering her luck, that was a bad thing. Clarke tapped a man with long-ish brown hair on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know- ?" she started, and then he turned around.

"Clarke?" he asked.

"Fuck." Clarke mumbled. Now, usually, Clarke did not cuss. In certain situations, Clarke cussed. For instance now. Out of all the people in the subway she had to tap on Finn fucking Collins' shoulder.  
That's just fantastic. Fucking fantastic.

"How are you?" Finn asked.

"Listen I've got to go, so…" Clarke turned around to leave, but Finn fucking Collins grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Clarke." He said. "I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yeah well, I've been busy." Clarke said.

"Listen Clarke I-"

"I really have to go." Clarke checked her watch only to realize she had no watch on.

Finn realized this too. "You don't have a watch." He said.

"Yeah well there's a clock…" Clarke looked around. "somewhere." She finished weakly when she found nothing to tell the time with. "Damn."

"Listen-" Finn started.

"I don't want to listen, Finn." Clarke said. "I want you to leave me alone."

"I love you." He said as she turned to leave again.

"You broke my heart." She didn't turn around. "You broke _Raven's_ heart." She started to walk away only to find that Finn had taken her arm _again_ and pulled her back towards him.

"Listen," Finn said.

"No. Let me go." Clarke tried to pull her arm away but he gripped it tighter. "Ow, Finn, you're hurting me."

"Clarke listen to me!" Finn yelled, catching the attention of a few bystanders. He didn't loosen his grip.

"Finn," Clarke winced. "Stop."

"Clarke-!"

"Is everything okay, over here?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Clarke looked up to see a man, maybe a few years older than her, and a girl about her age approach. They both had dark hair but where he had curly hair, freckles and dark eyes, she had straight hair, fair(er) skin and blue eyes.

"We're fine." Finn tightened his grip just slightly and pulled Clarke closer to him. Clarke gave a noticeable wince as she tried to pull away again.

"I think you'd better let go of her." The man said taking a step forward.

"I said we're fine." Finn snapped.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked Clarke, copying the man and taking a step forward.

"I've been better." Clarke tried for a weak smile but it turned into a grimace as Finn pulled on her arm again.

"Listen man," the man spoke up again. "I'm gonna tell you one more time. Let her go."

"This is none of your business." Finn said. "So why don't you back off?"

"Do you want me to back off?" he asked Clarke.

"No that's okay." Clarke said. "By all means, continue."

"There you go." the girl said. "It's our business. Now make like a hard drive and back up."

Finn snarled at the couple but let Clarke go. She backed away from him, rubbing her arm. "You can't ignore me forever, Clarke."

"I can try." She said and felt slightly comforted when she felt the girl put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks." She said when Finn left.

"What a fucking asshole." The girl said.

"Language, O." the man sounded exasperated.

"Jeeze Bellamy, I can never have any fun." she joked.

The man, Bellamy, ignored her and turned to Clarke. "You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she assured him. "I'm fine."

"What about your arm?" he said.

"Just a bruise. Nothing I can't handle." Clarke said smiling at the pair. "Thanks again."

"No problem!" the girl said. "I'm Octavia by the way." She held out her hand and Clarke shook it. "This is my brother Bellamy."

"I'm Clarke." Clarke said.

"So was he your ex?" Octavia asked.

"Octavia!" Bellamy scolded.

"What?" she said.

"No it's fine." Clarke told Bellamy. "Yeah he's my ex. He made me the other woman."

"Oh that's rough," Octavia said.

"Yeah but me and the other girl are best friends now so it had its pros." She said.

"That's cool." Octavia said.

Clarke nodded before she spotted a clock on the wall behind Bellamy. (And of course she wasn't staring at him. That would be weird.)

Clarke cursed. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" she heard Octavia yell before she ran off.

Five minutes later, and with an unbelievable amount of luck, Clarke found the subway she was supposed to be getting on. Clarke sighed in relief as she walked inside only to find two familiar faces already there.

Octavia was sitting down while Bellamy stood beside her, engulfed in a book. "Clarke!" Octavia said when she spotted her. Bellamy looked up from his book almost immediately which made Clarke blush a little.

"Hey." Clarke said grabbing onto one of those loopy things since all the seats were taken.

"First time on the Sub?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah." Clarke said. "I went the wrong way." Octavia laughed and Bellamy cracked a smile.

"We've been a few times before, right Bell?" Octavia asked. Bellamy nodded. "He doesn't talk a lot." Octavia said in a stage whisper. "He's really insecure so…"

"Oh, shut up." Bellamy said hitting Octavia with his book.

"Hey, that's disrespectful towards the book." Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah!" Octavia said. "Clarke's right. That's book abuse, Bellamy Blake."

"Brave Princess." Bellamy said. Clarke stuck out her tongue and Bellamy laughed. Clarke liked it when Bellamy laughed. In fact, she was so fond of his laugh (already, like, that's how nice his laugh is) that she failed to notice the doors of the subway closing because she was staring at Bellamy Blake's mouth. And then her eyes moved from his mouth to his freckles and she found herself wanting to trace lines through them with her fingers. And then they moved to his eyes and she was so transfixed with those eyes, that when the subway lurched forwards, well, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready so she lurched forwards right with it. Her hand slipped from the loop she had been loosely holding onto as she stumbled forwards, right into Bellamy's chest. Right. Into. His. Chest.

Clarke discovered then, that Bellamy Blake did not have a soft chest. It was quiet hard.  
Clarke discovered a second later, that she liked the way Bellamy Blake's hands felt on her waist.  
Clarke discovered another second later, that she should probably get up.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said as she stood up.

"It's okay." Bellamy said, but he didn't let go, and so she didn't move away. Clarke was faintly aware of her hands resting lightly on his chest and his hands tightening slightly on her waist. But the spell was broken when Octavia let out a loud snort. Bellamy released Clarke and she quickly moved back to her respective loop.

"I'm sorry." Octavia said as she doubled over with laughter. Clarke blushed. "No, I'm sorry. Please go on."

Bellamy rubbed his neck and looked down as Octavia continued to the point of tears. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I'm sorry guys, I just…" she sighed as she wiped tears from her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and Clarke expected that she didn't look much different, except she didn't look that way from laughing. Octavia cleared her throat.  
"I'm sorry." She said to Clarke before turning to Bellamy. "Bellamy Blake, you scoundrel!"

"Shut up." Bellamy said as Octavia began to laugh again. Clarke didn't know what that was supposed to mean but she didn't have time to figure it out. They had reached her stop.

"This is me." Clarke said.

"Bye Clarke." Octavia smiled.

"Bye Princess." Bellamy said. "See you around."

"Bye." Clarke said as she exited the subway. She watched as the doors closed and it sped off.  
"See you around."

~o0o~  
 **What a weak ending. *Cringe* I apologize but I hope you liked it!**

 **R &R**


End file.
